


Room For One More Troubled Soul

by parallelanprincess



Series: What Is A Legacy? (Monster High, You Sent For Me) [5]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, Love Triangles, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Post Freaky Fusion, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmistress Bloodgood wants to check in on Neighthan's progress. He's had a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For One More Troubled Soul

 

Neighthan squirmed on the bench outside of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office. She wanted to discuss how well he was transitioning to Monster High. The school was far more progressive than other institutions but the student body still held certain prejudices. Different species and classes of monsters got a long perfectly fine. It was only when ghouls and mansters dated outside of their community that things got tricky. Neighthan's paternal and maternal grandparents still weren't speaking to him ever since he decided not to choose between his scaritages. What's so bad about being a zombie unicorn anyway?

 

If his first week at Monster High taught him anything it was that you had to accept who you were one hundred percent. There are somethings you can't do by halves. Before his first day, he guessed the most exciting thing he'd experience was graduation. Barely fall break and he;d met the ghoul of his dreams who'd met her own grandfather. Then his best friends helped her best friends deal with being fused together after being thrust through some kind of time vortex.

 

Did Headmistress Bloodgood know about half the things that went on?

 

The most adventurous thing he had ever done was drink three cans of Ultra Manster EX Energy Drink. Neighthan had stayed awake for a week straight and spent most of it running around pretending to be Dead Fast. He vaguely remembered Avea chasing him down in a parking lot. Bonita sewed a net to catch him in and Sirena....Well, she was the one who suggested he drink it in the first place. Turns out high amounts of caffeine did kick his unicorn side into full gear. He couldn't transform quite yet. His mom said he'd probably be a late bloomer on that front.

 

Frankie swore that last week was on the latest in the string of weird. There was that time when the vampire who invented Valentine's Day tried to steal Draculaura's heart. A famous fashion designer tried to kidnap Clawdeen after she'd already imprisoned Rochelle's boyfriend. Apparently a famous popstar was a part time student. The list went on..How a boring guy like him ended up here was a mystery for the ages. Compared to Frankie he was practically normal.

 

Neighthan chuckled to himself. Normal. Maybe this place really did live up to all the hype.

 

The door to Bloodgood's office opened. Neighthan sat up straighter than his horn. It was always important to make a good impression. He relaxed silently when it turned out to only be Ghoulia exiting. He rarely spoke to the ghoul, her status as the smartest student in school being slightly intimidating. What zombies lacked in speed, they more than made up for in intelligence. Neighthan's grades were good but he wasn't a genius. His parent's attempt to transfer him into an all zombie private school had ended...poorly. Avea and Bonita managed to rescue him before midterms.

 

((Salutations, Neighthan.)) Ghoulia moaned in greeting.

 

Neighthan panicked. His Zombese was a bit rusty. He could understand it but his pronunciation and vocabulary was horrible. Yet another reason he'd needed to be rescued by his braver, smarter friends.

 

((Uh. Hi.)) Neighthan grunted back. Best to keep it simple.

 

((Are you waiting to see the Headmistress?)) Ghoulia asked.

 

((Yes? She wants to...is...catch down with mine?))

 

He really needed to ask his Dad for more language lessons. That didn't sound remotely right. Ghoulia just smiled nodded.

 

((I wish you the best of luck. Adjusting to this school can be a bit daunting. However, you will find that there is a place for every monster. Monster High. Now if you will excuse me, I must get to fearleading practice.))

 

Neighthan watched as she walked away. Monsters instantly parted to let her pass. Cleo might have been the queen of the social of pyramid, but Ghoulia was an academic juggernaut. Everyone seemed to have found their own special niche. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could become the one people looked to for advice. It was never too soon to start practicing his skills to be a therapist.

 

He waited a few more minutes before the headmistress called him in. Without her head on Bloodgood stood at a little over six feet. Authoritative and kind, she had won countless awards for excellence in teaching. She currently held the title for the youngest headmaster of an education. Rumors abounded that as the guardian and instructor of several hundred adolescent monsters she was one of the most influential womonsters in the world. Generations of mad scientists, nobility, and celebrities numbered among her graduates. She should have been the most intimidating person Neighthan ever met. Instead she was smiling at him and offering a cup of warm tea.

 

“Would you like anything with that? I have fresh cookies,” Bloodgood said, picking up her head from the windowsill and placing it on her shoulders.

 

“No thank you, ma'am,” Neighthan said. He took a few sips out of courtesy. The tea was boiling hot and bitter. It was perfect. Had she made it specifically for him or did they have similar tastes?

 

“Mister Rot, I hope that you a finding everything to your liking? I know that transitioning can be a bit nerve wracking for someone of your background.”

 

How did tea go down her throat if her neck was severed?

 

How did she eat?

 

Neighthan forced himself to look into her eyes and not the odd section where her neck met her shoulders. She had a decently sized bust for a woman her age. Okay, checking out your principal was definitely not the best way to start a meeting.

 

“I like it here. Everyone's really nice. The classes are a bit hard. Changing schools a lot made it kind of hard to stay on track,” he said.

 

“Don't worry about catching up. We have more than enough tutors and extra credit assignments to assist you. Certainly you've become acquainted with Miss Yelps and Mister Jekyll?”

 

Neighthan grimaced. Jackson Jekyll was Frankie's boyfriend. One of them at least. No one really wanted to talk about it. Apparently Jackson possessed some sort of dark side. Kinda. He was iffy about the details.

“I've talked to Ghoulia a few times. She's an amazing ghoul. Can't say I've met Jackson yet. What kind of manster is he? I mean, he can probably help me out with my Ancient Greek homework.”

 

Bloodgood nodded. Somehow her head didn't fall over.

 

“For Greek you might want to consult with Mister Gorgon, a member of our casketball team. As for Jackson he isn't a monster At all, he's human.”

 

“But how-?”

 

“Like yourself, Jackson Jekyll has a mixed scaritage. Under certain circumstances he transforms into Holt Hyde, a fire elemental also enrolled here. The two of them are a valued part of our student body,” Bloodgood said firmly. Neighthan knew that it was not open for discussion. At least that explained the two boyfriends situation and why every monster was so closed mouthed. Of course, Frankie was dating some sort of part-normie, part manster firebreather. Unlife was so unfair.

 

“Academics aside,” she continued. “Are you having any other difficulties?”

 

His love life for starters.

 

“No, ma'am. Everything's fine.”

 

He never stood a chance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. THIS TOOK THREE DAYS WHAT EVEN NEIGHTHAN  
> Okay but  
> Neighthan got so much hate before he even showed up because he was shipped with Frankie. NEIGHTHAN ROT DID NOTHING WRONG 2K16.
> 
> And Jackson wasn't in Freaky Fusion which was a waste so for this story let's assume he was out with the flu. Also I love some BAMF Bloodgood as the ultimate Reasonable Authority Figure. Frankie is legit the center of the monster universe. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.
> 
> Ok, so Neighthan's poor attempts at Zombese are based on friends I had growing up who could understand their parent's native language perfectly but could not speak it at all. Also, my own poor French speaking skills that don't match my decent comprehension.
> 
> On Neighthan/Frankie I think it's a sweet ship and I ship it right along with the OT3 of Jackson/Frankie/Holt. Like I said the works in this series aren't all necessarily connected. If you want to tie this with "Hands" and "Fear" go ahead, but you can disregard them just as easy.
> 
> If anything the purpose of this series is to explore characters and concepts in depth. So I delved into Neighthan's backstory and worldview right with Ghoulia's genius and Bloodgood's position.
> 
> Thanks for all the support. There will be a lot more stories down the line!


End file.
